The List
by bellakitse
Summary: Dating Rachel Berry wasn't the easiest thing in the world but it did come with its perks, like her crazy, beautiful, horny mind. Up to 'Mash-up'
1. Chapter 1 The List

**Summary: Dating Rachel Berry wasn't the easiest thing in the world but it did come with its perks, like her crazy, beautiful, **_**horny**_** mind. Up to 'Mash-up'**

**A/N: This is inspired and dedicated to the lovely ladies over that Ruckus thread who came up with the list in the first place, hopefully I do their imagination proud. This is suppose to a fun smutty story but I felt that the baby drama needed to be addressed before Rachel and Puck get pelvic with each other. In need of a beta for this one.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Noah Puckerman was bored, bored out of his mind as he shifted in his seat and wondered for the third time in the last half hour not only why they needed to learn History when history had already happened but also how in the world he'd been convinced to come to class, instead of being in his truck taking his daily nap.

A small warm hand brushed against his thigh reminding him. He looked over to the small girl next to him, her head down focused on her notebook as she scribbled furiously on it. The perfect picture of a straight 'A' model student, only the small smirk playing on her lips gave her away as she dragged her pinky over the zipper of his jeans.

Rachel Berry his crazy diva girlfriend. Sometimes he looked at her and still couldn't believe that they were together. He knew that the people around him looked at them like an exhibit at the Zoo or better yet the circus, looks filled with curiosity and confusion followed them everywhere. What they didn't seem to understand and what he still came to grips with everyday was how perfect she was for him.

When he had first approached her it really had been about making his mom happy for once in his life. He didn't have the greatest grades, his teacher called his house all the time, and he chased way to much menopausal tail for her liking and while he knew his mother loved him he had wanted to make her proud for once so when all she asked was for him to date a Jewish girl he figured he'd give it a shot.

Looking back he wonders why he didn't question the fact that the first and only girl that had come to his mind had been Rachel Berry. But then he was Noah 'Puck' Puckerman when did he ever really stop to think things through. Proof of that was currently under Quinn Fabray's sweater. So he'd gone after her in his Puck badass way and of course she'd all but creamed herself in her itty bitty skirts, except she hadn't. One week, they had lasted one week before she tried to put the brakes on it and then he really had to go to go to work. He had to become her friend and not the good 'with benefits' kind. It wasn't easy she talked too much, like _never _shut. Grammy's, VMA's, some guy named Tony, what she planned to wear, what she planned to say when she won. He heard it so many times he could recite her acceptance speech forward, backward and in pig Latin. He knew how she would handle Kanye West if he pulled his 'Swift' bit on her and all he knew was if Kanye valued his parts; he'd stay the hell away from Rachel Berry's awards.

She was annoying, aggravating and blunt. She could test the patience of a saint and that sure as hell wasn't one of his virtues. But she was also trusting and vulnerable. There was something about her big brown eyes that when focused on you made you want to be the knight in shining armor she seemed to think you were and you _knew_ you weren't. So when the Quinn baby scandal blew up and she turned those eyes on him full of hurt it was pretty much the lowest shittiest moment of his life and it had sucked. More than Finn's punch to his jaw, more than Quinn screaming that the truth it didn't change anything, that she didn't want him as the father of their little girl. Her eyes, the low sniffle, her quiet voice as she asked 'why' had killed him. And he knew in that moment that not only had he somehow fallen in love with the queen of the gleeks but he had lost her before he even had her.

Only he hadn't. He looked over at Rachel again catching her quick smile before she continued to write in her notebook. His eyes washing over every inch of her lingering on his favorite parts, which honestly were all of them. She was his. When he was sure she was going to walk away from him she had stuck by him. Everyone in glee had chosen a side even when they didn't really want to and when everyone had thought she would choose Finn, take her rightful place by his side and live out the fairytale romance she had wanted since the beginning. She walked over to him and placed her hand on _his _shoulder, a silent sign of a united front. And for a moment he had feared that all those musicals he had been forced to watch in their weeks of friendship had turned him into a pussy because the relief he felt had all but brought him to tears.

In private she had railed at him, his stupidity and his lies. She had called him on each one of his craptastic moves. He still cringed when he remembered everything she had said to him, more than half going over his head and had made him want to pull out a dictionary just to keep up. When she had tired herself out and he had sat there silently feeling like the lowest turd she walked over and sat on his lap just as she had in the boy's bathroom, leaned in and brushed her lips over his brow before sinking her face into the crook of his neck murmuring his name sadly. He in turned wrapped his arms around her slim waist and held on not knowing if it would be the last time she would let him touch her. He didn't know how long they stay like that but when it was over they was become something different, something with no definition and no explanation other then in that moment they become each other's. He was hers.

Of course nothing would happen until after sectionals and the days that led up to it couldn't have been more awkward and painful if he had lit himself on fire. Quinn cried in corners because Finn wouldn't give her the time of day. Finn spend half his time acting like they were made out of air and the other half trying to start something up with Rachel, something that he had expected but hadn't changed the fact that he wanted to punch his freakishly tall ex-best friend every time he got near her. And the rest of the group, the rest of the poor group was stuck in middle trying to keep Glee afloat, while Mr. Shue had seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown when his male lead started interrupting rehearsal with his dramatic male diva exits that but Rachel's to shame. How they had managed to win sectional and move forward he'll never know.

That night when he drove Rachel home, he'd taken in her wide smile, her first since baby gate, her shining eyes, the way her body seemed to vibrate with the energy of a humming bird and he'd lost it. He leaned in cutting her off mid sentence and took her lips with his, never giving her a second to react, he had ran his tongue over the stem of her lips, plunging forward when she gasped, tasting every corner of her mouth. When oxygen had become a problem he had pulled back, his body tight and hard from taste of her. He waited, their heavy breathing filling up the silence and once again Rachel Berry show him that she was anything but predictable, where he had expected her to yell at him, slap him, called him an asshole. She had giving him a smile that could only be described as sinful and if he wasn't hard before he sure as hell was after it leaving him fearful that he would come in his pants for the first time since he was thirteen and told him it was about damn time he made a move. After that things over a little blurry, all he really remembered was her crawling over the gear shift onto his lap working her lips against his neck and jaw and that he had indeed came in his pants that night.

The following morning the school was buzzing not with New Direction's surprising win, or the fact that Coach Sylvester was on the warpath because of said win but because Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman had walked into the hollow halls of McKinley High holding hands. If Finn hated him before it was nothing compared to that morning when he saw Rachel lean over and brushed her lips over the corner of his mouth in the music room, as far as Finn was concerned Puck had not only taken Quinn but Rachel too. This time however when Finn threw the first punch Puck was ready with one of his own. No one stopped them, Mike and Matt looking like they wanted to intervene but the rest just got out of the line of fire.

Maybe they were too shocked; maybe they knew that the two friends needed to get it out of their system who the fuck knew. They had just let them go at it until they couldn't fight any longer, when they laid there tired and bloody Rachel asked them if they were finished leveling them with an icy glare that Puck dared the biggest linebacker not to wither before it. He had for once wisely shut up having already learned that a lecture was coming. Finn had proved his foolishness however; what idiot really though he could get a girl pregnant in a hot tub without having sex anyway? And question Rachel's loyalty, Puck had almost felt sorry for the poor bastard when she laid into him.

Everything had poured out of her in wave, the fact that Finn had no room to talk since he had used her feeling against her and use them to get her back to Glee, the fact that he had emotionally cheated on Quinn with her, giving her just enough to make her hopeful before going back to the pretty cheerleader. When Finn had tried to quietly tell her that they could be together now, Rachel had laughed softly while Puck had to stop himself from reach over and lay some more punches onto Finn's pretty boy face. What she said after still filled him with prided and warmth, Rachel had proven she was better then he would ever deserve. She had explained to Finn that it would never happen now. That she was with him and she was happy, she cared about Finn but they would have never worked not only cause she wasn't in love with him but that if Finn was honest he didn't love her either, in fact he hadn't stopped loving the blonde girl in the corner even when she hurt him. Finn shook his head but Rachel didn't let him get a word in, taking his hand in her, she looked at him seeming to forget the people around them that still remained silent taking the drama that was unfolding in front of them.

She spoke softly.

"I know they hurt you Finn, your girlfriend and your best friend I get that it's a deep cut, but they didn't mean to hurt you, they are hurting themselves, they made a mistake, one that we all wish could be taken back but it's done, and you don't hate them Finn. I know it would be easier if you did, it would be easier if I hated them too, but I don't. I care about them, Quinn, Noah and that baby who is completely innocent in this and you? You love them Finn, Noah he's your brother, Quinn she's your girl and that baby? That baby is going to have two dads because you love that baby just as much as Noah does. I'm not saying you have to forgive them now, but I know you will someday Finn, it's the guy you are and I'm so grateful for that because we need you, we need each other, this is Glee and we're a family, crazy and odd but a family nonetheless. This is who we are and have to stick together because we're all we have in this school."

By the end Finn was crying into Rachel's shoulder and he wasn't the only one, Puck would denied till the end of days but even he felt the sting behind his eyes when Finn walked over to Quinn and told her he didn't hate her. Watching the bitchy girl crumple into tears as she held on to his friend like a lifeline whispering how sorry she was and having Finn look over to him to give him a brief nod. A sign that it wouldn't be easy but slowly they could get back what they had lost. That's how Mr. Shue found them Quinn and Finn hugging, Rachel leaning into him, the rest on the sidelines, he didn't comment on the fact that both he and Finn had bloody faces and when he asked if everything was okay and Finn answered yes the relief on their teacher face was visible.

That brought Puck to now, months have pasted, Nationals were around the corner. He and Finn were becoming friends again, Quinn and he could be in the same room without her calling him a loser or him calling her a bitch, she was even letting him go to the OBGYN with her and Finn which was fucking awkward as hell but funny when the nurse asked who was the father and Quinn answered they both were.

And Rachel, well Rachel was still annoying half the time and she still never shut up but he learned that she like to use her mouth for things other than singing and talking him to death. You see Rachel was a lot of things trusting, vulnerable, loyal, beautiful and about a million other attributes that made him love her everyday more and made him her willing bitch, but the most important one; at least the most important one to a seventeen year old guy whose engine was always more than ready, was that behind that bookish, serious persona she show the world his girl was as dirty and horny as he was.

How else could she convince him to come to History class with her? When she had pushed him into the janitor's closet and had him half way down her throat he would have promised anything as long as she didn't take her mouth of him. When she wrapped her warm hand over the part of his dick that she wasn't sucking on like it was a lollipop and gave him a twisted of her wrist the pressure had settled on his lower back building and building until she took her hand off him and swallowed him whole, and he came with a shout, thanking her, god, David and her father's for all the vocal lessons that they had paid that allowed her to control her breathing in order for her to deep throat him. So when she tucked him back into his jeans an impish smile on her face as she gave him a small peck on the lips and told him that he needed to stop skipping classes, he followed blindly. Sitting next to her he even took out a book to write on, not that he actually took notes or even paid attention, he shared three classes with her and never did anything other then look at her, knowing that at the end of classes she would pass over a copy of her notes to him. So when the bell rung and she slowly got up putting away her books away except one sheet of paper he figured it was his notes of the day, what happened next made him wondered if he would ever stop trying to predict her actions. She placed the sheet of paper on his desk and waited with a look of challenge on her face. Confused he looked at it and saw a list.

Girl's bathroom, football teams locker room, behind the bleachers, janitor closet, Mr. Shue's office desk…..There were about a dozen other places on the list, and only the janitor's closet had a check next to it.

Looking back at her he felt his dick raise up in attention, that fucking smile of her, the one she always got before she let her inner freak get it on, not waiting for him to ask she simply told him, as if she was commenting on the day's weather and not giving him the holy grail of sex.

"This is my list" She said slowly into his ear. "The places I want to do it, think you can help me out with it, think you can keep up?"

And with that she picked up her messenger bag and walked out telling him she'd see him at Glee, leaving him in the classroom alone, rock hard and breathing heavy. Looking over the list again he started to laugh. His crazy girl.

Dating Rachel Berry wasn't the easiest thing in the world but it did come with its perks, like her crazy, beautiful, _horny_ mind.


	2. Chapter 2 Mr, Piano Man

**A/N Chapter one is now beta'd as is this chapter, thank you to my two lovely beta's and thank you to who reviewed and to all of you who put the story on alert.**

Chapter 2. On the Piano.

Rachel Berry leaned over the shiny black piano, her back to the door. She paid zero attention to the sheet music before her, her body taut, her heart roaring in her ears. She only tilted her head when she looked up at the clock of the small music room, twenty-three minutes before the bell would ring, signaling the next class of the day. He was coming. Right now, he was walking out of the cafeteria where she had left him with their friends, if he felt like it, maybe he would give them an excuse as to why he was chasing after her, but most likely, he would shoot them the same teasing smirk he had shot her when she whispered where she was going before getting up and walking out. And while some of the original Glee members might not get it, their innocence or better yet their belief in _hers _was actually kind of cute. The guys like Matt and Mike had seen right off the looks she and Noah had shot each other, at least she thought they did, if their smirks where anything to go by. She sighed as she pressed her forehead to the cool piano. She was crazy. Everyone always told her she was but now she was starting to see the validity of their argument.

Contrary to the popular belief of the McKinley High population, she wasn't a prude, her plaid outfits and ambition did not make her a nun. And while she didn't have a lot of physical experience before Noah, he hadn't corrupted her; her brain had been warped a long time ago. She hadn't lied in the celibacy club either; girls did think and want sex as much as guys, and she? She wanted it more than the average girl, but then again, could anyone really blame her? She was dating Noah Puckerman, a guy who was built like a god and had the reputation of one, and for once the hype was well worth the effort. Noah was all people whispered and more, especially more because she knew he loved her.

But that still didn't change the fact that she was crazy. When she handed him her little list that morning it had been out of boredom from the class they had just shared and the amusement she knew she would get out of his momentary shock. And it had, the moment she was out of ear shot, she had laughed herself silly, her peers had given her odd looks as she doubled over with laugher. Of course the next time she'd seen him, the shock had worn off and the heated looks he had thrown her way had her shifting in her seat, trying to alleviate the pulsing between her thighs. She was way in over her head here but that was what Noah did to her, being around him always made her want to do things that no one would believe even entered her brain.

She loved to push him, loved to provoke him because he would be right there pushing back, showing her that if she could make him ache, he could make her ache worse. Sweet David, did he make her ache? While their relationship wasn't all about sex, it was a damn healthy part of it − the way he touched her made her feel beautiful, the way he used his mouth on her should be outlawed if it wasn't so much fun, and when he was inside her, god when he was inside her, she swore that she could touch the stars with how high he took her.

The warm body that pressed itself against her back brought her out of her thoughts. She didn't have time to turn around before one hand gripped her hip keeping her in place, the other brushing her hair to the side, giving his beautiful mouth access to her neck. She could feel every inch of him, the way his jean-clad legs was brushing against the back of her knees, his hardness when he pulled her hips back into him, grinding into her. Layers of clothes between them and yet they might as well been naked. His lips and teeth were working overtime on her neck but she didn't bother reprimanding him for the marks she was sure he was leaving, he never listened anyway. He loved to brand her. The hand that wasn't holding her in place had moved its way around her, his fingers dancing over her belly button before slowly working its way under her loose shirt, the pads of his fingertips, calloused from his pool business and hours of playing the guitar, set goose-bumps on her skin as they trailed upward to her breast, her nipples hard when his hand covered her molding and shaping her through her bra.

"Noah," she whispered. "The door?"

"Locked, baby, thank you for taking care of the shades," He answered, giving her nipple a slight twist, smiling into her hair when she moaned and rubbed her bottom into him. "I've been thinking about this since this morning, Berry. I can't wait… all the places you want me to take you. I've been walking around with a hard-on for hours."

When she tried to turn around to face him, he once again held her in place, whispering that was how he wanted her, so even though she wanted to look at him, she listened and followed his instructions when he told her to place her hands on the piano and stick her lower half out. He pulled her skirt up, letting it rest at her waist, leaving her exposed. He stepped away from her and she got wetter, knowing he was staring. Noah had a deep appreciation for her legs and her ass which was covered by a small thong that served no practical purpose other than to drive her boyfriend crazy. If the curse Noah murmured was anything to go by, then her Victoria Secret purchase had accomplished its goal. Hooking his fingers at the tiny waistband he lowered her flimsy underwear and helped her step out of them.

"I want those back, Noah," She warned.

"You're lucky you don't walk to school, Babe, cause with these on and those small skirts of yours, you'd be giving one hell of a show if a strong wind came along," He answered back and her heart jumped to her throat when she realized she could feel his breath on the back of her thighs. "Now spread those dancer legs for me."

She tried to widen her stand but the tremble that had started when she realized what he was going to do prevented her from moving but an inch. He chuckled softly and said her name, his voice filled with so much affection which surprised her that this was the same guy that had slushied her for the better part of her high school career. He moved his hands up her legs, higher and higher until his knuckles brushed against her trimmed curls and softly spread her to his liking.

"Relax, Rach," He said to her, his lips pressed against her ass before giving with a nibble that cause her to laugh out loud.

His fingers drew circles over the soft skin of the inside of her thigh, close to where she wanted him but never touching her where she needed the most. By now she was soaked and when he finally took pity on her and parted her lips, his fingers were drenched. His finger sought out the hidden small bundle of nerves, dragging the moisture that was seeping out of her over it, rolling her clit between his thumb and index.

"Noah," She whined as he continued to play with her, it was too much and yet not enough and when he put his mouth on her, his tongue running over her before pressing it at her opening while his hand continued to rub her, she wanted to yell out finally. She was acutely aware that she was grinding herself into his face but he didn't seem to mind as he ate her out like a man who hadn't had food in weeks. She chanted his name as her body tightened up and when he pulled on her clit she came like a rocket, black spots danced behind her eyelids, her hand gripped the piano edge harder and she once again had to lean her forehead on it, breathing heavy and trembling a hundred times harder than before.

She heard him standing up behind her and the tousle of clothes but paid him no mind, she was too busy trying to keep herself upright and not sink into the floor. He came back to her, pressing himself like he had when he first walked into the music room, this time there wasn't any layer of clothes separating them. He gripped her hips once again, angling her to his pleasure; he grazed the tip of his dick over her sensitive clit and once again chuckled at her moan.

"You want it, Sweetheart," He whispered hotly into her ear. "Tell me, Rach, tell me."

"Noah, _please,_" She whispered back. "Please, now."

He grabbed hold of himself and lined himself up to her opening, thrusting to the hilt, groaning for her this time as her walls, warm and wet, clenched around him. Pulling back and driving forward again, he took her hard, over and over, enjoying her heat and the way it nearly scalded him, loving the way her body slapped against him when she started to meet him with thrusts of her own. That was his girl, giving as well as she got. He felt his body quickly reaching the end, so he circled her clit once more and when he felt her spasms, he followed her over the edge.

Laying on her back for a second while his heart rate lowered to normal levels and his body softened, he peppered her with small kisses; once he was sure they had calmed down, he pulled out of her. Tucking himself back into his jeans first and then helping her lower her skirt, she turned around and he finally saw her brown eyes that now sparkled with happiness and mischief. He waggled his eyebrows at her and laughed when she blushed, pulling her to him, they wrapped their arms around each other's waist. He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips.

"You are one of a kind, Baby," he murmured when she tucked her face into his chest. Looking up he saw that they only had a few minutes before the bell rung. Sighing, he pulled away from her and dug into his jean pocket, pulling out her underwear and pressing it into her hands. She blushed again and he smiled as he watched her gather her things, knowing she would be headed to the bathroom to fix herself up. As she left, he pulled out the piece of paper that had started this. Reaching number ten on the list, he checked it off, after all, what they had just done totally counted as doing it on a piano.

Picking up his own things, he made his way out of the room with a wide smile on his face that had nothing to do with the fact that when the bell rang and the marching band walked in to practice, they all looked at one another, wondering why the room smelled of sweat and sex. Nothing at all.

**Review! Get a cookie :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Squeaky Clean

**A/N: As always thanks to my awesome beta Emma! Happy holidays everyone, hope you like this one. Thanks to everyone that has review and put this story on story alert, you guys make my day!**

Rachel Berry stood under the full blast of the showerhead, humming softly to herself while everyone else buzzed around her: showers being turned off, lockers being opened and closed, laughter and chatter all around her; but she ignored all of those. For once she didn't have a class after gym and she wanted to enjoy her shower while everyone rushed off. Lathering softly, the noise around her started to dim as the bell rung and the last girls in the locker room gathered their things and left. Pouring a quarter amount of her mango shampoo, she worked it into her hair before tipping her head back, letting the suds run down her back.

"Scrub your back?"

Rachel stilled at the low voice that she would recognize anywhere; slowly turning around, she found her boyfriend just outside of her shower stall, staring at her with heated eyes as he took in every inch of her wet skin. She raised an eyebrow and titled her head in silent question, letting her own eyes roam over him; his sweats and sleeveless t-shirt told her he had come from the football field. "I ran into Brittney outside as she was headed to the bleachers to stare at Mike. She told me you were in here alone."

"And you decided to join me."

"I can help you reach those hard to get spots, Sweetheart." Puck answered with a leer.

Rachel matched his with a grin of her own, stepping out of the shower and pressing her dripping body against his as she gave him a lingering kiss. "You're such a giver, Noah, but you're a little overdressed."

Rachel smiled as she helped him lift his shirt, enjoying the way he laughed when her fingers danced softly over his ribcage. Letting his shirt drop, she peppered his chest with soft wet kisses, taking her time over his heart before looking up at him, catching the soft look he was giving her. She loved that she got to see him like this. Noah was still a bad-ass as he loved to say and could still be a jerk to half the school but it was times like this when he let his guard down that she knew that she was with a great guy. Going on her tippy-toes, she touched her lips with his again while working the knot of his sweats, laughing when she noticed he was unsurprisingly going commando and already half hard. Taking his hand, she pulled him into the stall, letting him enjoy the warm water that ran over them.

Puck stood still as his girlfriend started to work the bar of soap in her hands over his shoulders and chest, enjoying the sparks she set off when she got close enough to graze his lower half with hers. He let her tease him a few more minutes without interfering before finally stepping up and returning the favor. He let his hands wander; starting at her hair, he pushed it behind her, making sure it didn't cover her chest from his gaze, enjoying how her body moved with every ragged breath she took.

Not one known for her patience, Rachel made a sound that came off as a half sigh, half growl when he continued to watch her and not much else. "As much as I love the show and stare, how about a little more class participation, Noah?"

"If all my classes had these kinds of visual aids, think of what a great student I would be," Puck shot back taking Rachel's hands and lifting them over her head and pressing them against the stall wall. "Keep them there, Sweetheart."

Leaning in, he started with her neck, mapping the veins found there with his tongue while breathing in, loving her scent which was all fruits and flowers. Working his way across her chest, he cupped her small breast, scraping a blunt nail off the tip of one while he worked on the other with his teeth, sucking and nipping, he worked on them until they both were a nice cherry red. She moaned at the loss of contact when he let go; but, other than flashing a cocky grin, he ignored her for favor of kissing other parts of her.

Taking a knee, he placed small wet kisses over her flat stomach, playing with her bellybutton before venturing lower. He focused on her pelvic bone, giving her a sharp bite that made her jump.

"Mean." She whispered, running her hand over his Mohawk. He smoothed his tongue over the bite and went lower. He parted her thighs, lifting one of her legs to rest on his shoulder; his kisses were languid and almost chaste for the area of her body he was touching, filled with a reverence that humbled Rachel. All she had ever wanted since she was little was to be famous and be loved by all, now being loved by this one boy felt like having the world in the palm of her hands.

Reaching her center, he parted her with his tongue, finding under the taste of soap a flavor that was completely Rachel, something that reminded him of cinnamon and powdered sugar, sweet and spicy. Thrusting his tongue, he worked her into frenzy, sucking at her, dipping into her; his nose brushing against her clit until she gave a shout and her release flowed into his mouth like the sweetest liquid that he had ever tasted. Getting up he kissed her deeply, anchoring her to the wall, waiting for her legs to stop shaking while trusting his tongue in her mouth, making sure she tasted herself on him.

"Sorry, Baby, but this is going to be quick and hard, I'm about to bust," He breathed, grabbing his cock in one hand, the other grabbing one of her legs again, raising it high to let it rest on the crook of his elbow. "Keep holding on to the wall."

He ran himself once, twice, three times over her, coating himself with her juices and drove in hard, dragging broken gasps from her lips every time he hit her g-spot. They said nothing with their mouths, only harsh breathing passing each other's lips; but, their eyes as they stared at each other said everything.

Rachel watched as Noah's hazel-green eyes got darker, tracking each and every one of her movements. He had once told her that while he loved having sex with her and the way she screamed his name, _'I'm such a stud, Rach,'' _what he loved the most was the way she looked soft when they were together: the way her face and chest turned a pretty shade of pink. _'You live up to your name, Berry.' _He had whispered names of different fruits to her as they had lain in her bed while his fingers played her the way they played over his guitar.

Now it never failed that she blushed whenever he called her 'cherry berry' or 'strawberry' in public, something that amused him greatly.

Knowing she was close when her pants got louder, he started thrusting harder and deeper, drowning in the sensation at the way her walls squeezed him, milked him. Pressing his face into her neck, he came a few seconds after she did. He stayed still for a moment, allowing his body to soften and feel the last few tremors that went through his girlfriend's body.

Rachel hummed softly into his ear, caressing the back of his neck and shoulders while he continued to breathe hard against her skin, leaving her warm all over from the heat radiating from him. Detangling themselves, they gave each other playful grins while they quickly cleaned themselves off.

Drying off and almost dressed, they both jumped when they heard the door on the far end slammed open. Staring at each other with wide eyes, they both stilled. Rachel raised a finger to her lips and walked softly looking over the corner of a row of lockers.

Spinning back to face him, Puck watched as Rachel paled, her eyes wider than before. Then she mouth two words that struck fear even in him. '_Coach Sylvester'_.

'_Oh shit_.' He thought frantically as he finished dressing up hastily.

"Go," She whispered as she walked quickly and quietly back to his side, giving him a fast kiss. "Wait for me outside."

Grabbing his sneakers he didn't even bother to put them on as he made his way to the other door that led to the hallway. When Rachel walked out, her hair was still wet and in a ponytail, an uncommon look for her. She found her boyfriend further down the hall, leaning against the wall laughing to himself.

"That was close," Puck said when she made her way to his side, taking her hand.

"Couch Sylvester didn't even notice me, she was too busy singing 'I touch myself' as she got into the shower," Rachel answered with a slight shudder, laughing when he made a gagging noise.

"I didn't need that image in my head, Babe." He whined as they reached the Music Room where the rest of the glee clubbers where. "I could have gone a lifetime without knowing that. Talk about over-share!"

"You mean that won't be going in the spank bank?" She asked innocently, letting out a deep laugh that had the rest of the group staring when he heaved again.

"And you say I'm mean," He murmured sourly as he sat in the empty chair next to Finn, pulling her to sit next to him on the other side. He gave his friend a nod that Finn returned while looking at him and Rachel curiously. Ignoring it, he turned back to his girlfriend ready to say something else when Finn's question stopped him and the group around them.

"Puck, why do you and Rachel smell like mangos?"

Puck turned to stare at his friend feeling Rachel shake as she laughed into his shoulder. "Don't. Smell. Me." He said giving his friend a hard look and rolling his eyes when Rachel snorted.

The look didn't stop Finn from asking some more questions. "Where were you anyway? You said you were headed for the lockers and you weren't there. Why do both you guys have your hair wet? Is it raining?"

Puck said nothing, after all, how should he respond to such stupid questions? '_No, I was nailing my hot sex-crazed girlfriend on school property as part of a hot list she has.'_

Speaking of said girlfriend, she ignored their clueless friend's question and the looks of the rest of the glee clubbers whose knowing gaze expressed that they probably knew that they had been up to no good and pulled out a familiar piece of paper that Puck was going to have laminated once they were finished fulfilling the wish list and placed a check mark on the bottom number. Number 20 was completed.

**A/N: Every time you review an angel gets it's wings!**


	4. Chapter 4 Study Buddies

A/N: Since we don't know Brittany's last name I made it up.

Chapter 4. Study Buddies.

"Rach…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, ignoring her boyfriend's whiney tone and that really was the only way to describe his tone − whiny and petulant − especially the poutiness in his voice. Not that Noah Puckerman would ever admit to something so un-badass. No. To him he was voicing his displeasure in a manly fashion, though he probably wouldn't say it that way either. _'You use too many words, Babe.'_

"Rachel…"

"Hush, Noah." She whispered tightly, glancing at the library aide as she gave them the stick-eye from her counter.

"I'm bored," Puck answered, not bothering to use the quiet voice that she was opting for. "We could be making out right now."

"No-ah!" Rachel said, exasperated and amused at the same time. When she had convinced Noah to spend their free period in the school library to study for their physics exam next period, she knew it was only a matter of time before his restlessness would set in. "Study."

Ignoring the book she was pointing at, Puck dragged his chair closer to hers, grinning when Rachel and the aide both gave him withering glares. Placing his arm over the back of her chair, he leaned in close, smiling widely when his lips brushing over the shell of her ear caused her to shiver.

"Number thirteen, Baby," Puck whispered, tracing her ear with the tip of his tongue, pressing his mouth lightly into her skin when she shifted. "The library, your dirty-school-girl outfits, getting away with it right under the librarian's nose. It's practically a homemade porno."

Rachel's lips twitched at her boyfriend's predictability, taking a deep breath when his fingers skimmed down her side, his fingertips grazing her nipple. "Don't you think we're already enough of a porno, Noah?"

"I'm seventeen, Rach, there's no such thing," He answered honestly. "If I had it my way, life would be all asses and elbows."

Rachel gave him a pointed stare.

"With you, of course," Puck added quickly, smiling as she rolled her eyes at him again. "Only with you, Baby."

"Nice save." She deadpanned.

"I try," Puck trailed off as his fingers played with the edge of her skirt, sliding up and down from her knee to her exposed thigh with feather light touches. As always, thanking silently whoever was listening for the fact that his girl loved such short little skirts. Goosebumps raised on her skin as his nail created small shapes, higher and higher. Using the table as cover, he let his finger walk up her skirt, letting out a small sound of approval in her ear when she didn't stop him and instead spread her legs slightly giving him better access.

He pressed his finger against her, over her silky underwear, giving her enough pressure to feel him but not the amount she really wanted. Feeling the wet spot that was pooling, he smiled and murmured, "Good girl," against her skin, chuckling softly when she let out a low whine.

"Shh… Rach….library," He taunted, letting his fingers stroke her over the layer of clothing.

"For every moment of teasing, I'll get you back, Puckerman," She whispered back, letting out a soft sigh when she felt his fingertips trace the edge of her panties before moving them to the side.

Puck smiled into her hair, pulling her closer, covering her from the aide's watchful eye. Parting her with practiced ease he found her wet and warm, sleek and softer than anything he'd ever touched and so damn ready; his body tightened in response. Pushing a digit inside her, trusting softly, he felt her clench around him.

"You're close, aren't you, Sweetheart?" He whispered, pleased, taking in the way her face flushed pink, her glazed gaze. "I feel you all tight and ready… it gets you hot getting away with this. People around us and they have no clue what's going on under this table. Are you ready, Baby?"

Rachel shook her head, not knowing what to ask for. Her body screaming at her that he should continue, while her brain was dying of mortification at the thought of her peers realizing that she was about to have an orgasm. Luckily or unluckily depending on what body part you asked, Puck made the decision for her by withdrawing his finger from her, causing a soft moan from her.

"Relax," He murmured into her ear as he stood up from their desk, nodding toward the archway on the other side of the room that led to another section of the library. "The stacks, we'll continue this in a moment."

"Noah."

Seeing the hesitation in his girlfriend's eyes, he leaned down and pressed a small soft kiss on her temple. "We don't have to if you don't want to, Rachel," He reassured her, his eyes getting that playful look that made her blush. "But think how much fun it will be."

"Number thirteen," She said softly, flashing him a bright smile, enjoying the grin that adorned his own face at her words.

"That's my crazy girl!" He said with affection warming his voice, her body reacting at the tone he used with her these days; so different from just a few months ago.

Rachel watched as he walked away crossing the length of the library with ease, totally composed. She waited for a moment, steeling her nerves, convincing herself that it was her paranoid mind playing with her and that her classmates around her didn't really know what she was up to. Taking a calming breath she followed after her boyfriend with a book in her hand. _'A good actress knows how to use her props.'_

Crossing the threshold that led to the stacks, she passed rows and rows of shelved books, she found her boyfriend in one of the farthest corners, finding him much more ready than she thought she would.

"Couldn't wait to get started, huh?" Rachel asked taking in the scene before her.

Sitting on one of the small benches against the wall, Puck had opened his pants enough to free himself from the confinement of his jeans and boxers. He stared at her, his lips twitching into a smirk as she stared at his hands, her eyes following his movements while he gave himself strong strokes building up the pressure that they had been working. He watched as she reached under her skirt removing her underwear and walked to him. Climbing onto the bench she straddled his legs, hovering over him, letting him rub against her center. Taking his hands off himself, she placed them at her waist while hers worked the buttons of his flannel shirt. Opening his shirt, she ran her hands over his toned tan chest, teasing his sides as she leaned down and took his pierced nipple in her mouth, pulling at it lightly with her teeth, feeling the muscles of his stomach clench. She felt him move his hand from her waist and then felt a wonderful hardness at her opening as he moved his cock to press against her, taking her mouth off him, she arched back as he pushed deeply into her.

"Ride me, Baby," he whispered against her lips as he kissed her, his tongue wrestling with hers, teeth nibbling on her full bottom lip; her whimpers drowning against his mouth. Lifting and dropping onto him, she took everything he gave her; she rode him hard and fast. His hands gripped her waist again when he pushed up, feeling her silky walls squeezing him. She watched as he closed his eyes, his strong jaw clenched when she started to rotate her hips and sank down on him even harder, crushing her clit against his pelvic bone.

"It's time, Sweetheart," He murmured once her movement got more erratic, her breathing coming out in puffs. Lowering his hand, he found her clit between his thumb and index finger giving it a pinching that had her soaring and had her snapping her hips once more against his as her orgasm took over her. To keep from screaming, she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, sucking hard at the cords of veins she found there. Her body boneless once she came. She felt his cock throbbing deep inside her as he moved in her, plunged into her harder and harder. Growing bigger and harder within her before his own release crashed into him. He gripped her hair in his hand, pulling her head back to crush her mouth with his in a hard and wicked kiss, his other arm wrapping around her back, squeezing her to his chest.

Breathing heavily, Rachel broke the kiss, pressing her forehead against his, while her small hands held his face in place and caressed him. "That was…"

"Amazing!" He finished, pushing the hair that had fallen in her face back, giving her small kisses on her face, first the sides of her mouth, her cheeks, finally pressing kisses on her closed eyelids. "That was fucking amazing, Baby."

Rachel laughed at his words knowing not to even bother scolding him for his foul mouth; if she did he would just curse more to tease her.

"Agreed." She answered, running her hand over his Mohawk, playing with its tips. Kissing him once more with a lingering wet kiss, she lifted herself off him, feeling the loss when he was no longer inside her. Standing up on shaky legs, she fixed her clothes, watching as Puck did the same, smiling as she heard him groan when she turned her back to him, bending at her waist to step into her underwear.

"Hussy," He joked at her as he zipped up his pants.

"Sucker," She shot back with a teasing smirk.

He turned her around wrapping his arms around her, rubbing his nose against her neck when she laughed as he said, "I'll suck you later."

"Perv." She said taking his hand in her, pulling him with her out of the stacks. "Come on, deviant, we've got a test to get to."

Walking away, he teased at her choice of words. Laughing and playing, they never noticed two sets of eyes that had watched every moment between them and then some.

~*~

Kurt Hummel and Brittany Messer stared at each other red-faced and breathing hard from behind the shelved stacks of books.

Kurt opened his mouth and shut it again, not knowing what to say to his pretty blonde friend, watching as she started to smile as the shock started to wear off.

"That was…"

"Fucking amazing," Brittany finished his sentence, repeating the words she had heard minutes ago.

Kurt sputtered at Brittany's response which caused her to roll her eyes at the boy. "Please, Kurt, you were thinking it, too."

"I WAS NOT!" Kurt shouted which Brittany answered by raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"So, you didn't think Puck looked wickedly hot as he played with himself or when he fucked Rachel?"

Kurt looked away, blushing at the girl's dirty words. "Did you?"

Brittany laughed as she nodded wholeheartedly. "It's expected from Puck, but who knew Rachel had it in her."

Kurt laughed with his friend, starting to feel more at ease. Grabbing his messenger bag, he started to walk out with Brittany, and still reeling from the show he had just witnessed. "I'll tell you this… I think I just got over my crush on Finn."

Chuckling at his words, she linked arms with Kurt. Silent for a moment, deep in thought, she stopped and looked at him with a curious but serious look on her face. Her next words had Kurt's mouth dropping just as low as when they had stumbled on the horny couple. "Kurt, you think Santana would be pissed if I invited Rachel to join in one night on our games?"

Staring at his friend with wide eyes, he decided that all his friends were seriously effed-up and sex maniacs.

Finally, he came to the conclusion that maybe he needed to find a boyfriend to determine what he was missing.


	5. Chapter 5 Lion’s Den

**A/N: First sorry it's taken so long for this chapter, took forever to be remotely to my liking. Second thanks to all that have reviewed and to the many that have put this story on alert, really you have no idea how happy you guys make me. Third as always thanks to my wonderful beta, hope you're feeling better hon. And Fourth I realized I didn't put a disclaimer, but I think it's obvious I don't own Glee, for one if I did this would be much better and two if I owned Glee it would be the Rachel and Puck study each other's tonsils with their tongues hour. By the way is acting major funky.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Chapter 5. Lion's Den

Noah Puckerman walked the deserted hallway at what one would consider as a leisurely pace, anyone who looked on would think the running back didn't have a care in the world. In reality, Puck was experiencing nervous sweats and jittery hands, a reaction so unbecoming of a bad-ass like himself. But he dared even the Bruce Lee's and Chuck Norris's of the world not to quake at the thought of where he was going. Walking down the quiet hallway, he tried to convince himself that this hallway wasn't darker than the rest, wasn't colder than the rest, wasn't _evil. _

It started like this. During homeroom, he had been sitting at his desk minding his own business, ignoring the weird looks that Kurt was giving him, something he had been doing for over a week now. Puck was honestly starting to get freaked out by them and hoped that Beyonce wasn't getting a hard-on for him. He was a stud and he expected people to get sprung on him but he really didn't need Kurt's bambi-eyes on him. He was cool with the little dude these days but if he kept it up, Puck was going to have to start flexing his dumpster-throwing muscles again. Anyway, he was minding his own business when Brittany walked in and made a beeline for him. He took a small moment to check put her legs in her short cheerleader skirt with his mind going straight to thinking how Rachel would rock that skirt a hundred times better. That seemed to happen more and more these days. It seemed he couldn't simply check out any girl without his mind comparing the girl to _his_ girl.

He didn't say anything about it to Rachel because she would likely get pissed that he was checking out other girls in the first place and that it pissed him off that he couldn't do it without thinking of her or worse, she might find it sweet and honestly he felt enough of a pussy at how sprung he was with Berry. Of course, Brittany's form of greeting had him itching to hold on to his junk with both hands to make sure it didn't shrivel up into a vagina.

"Hey, Puck, I was told to tell you that Coach Sylvester said she wants to see you in her office before lunch." Delivering her message in her bubbly absent-minded way without letting him ask anything in return. He watched the tall blonde girl skip her way to Kurt. Sitting down with her friend, she engaged in heated whispers and blushing giggle that had pit stops between them where they both looked over at him.

And with that Puck was left wondering what Sue Sylvester could possibly want with him, each thought passing his mind freaking him out more than the first. It wasn't that he was scared of the woman but he'd be lying if he didn't admit that the coach didn't put him on edge, the crazy slightly homicidal glint in her eyes was no laughing matter. To Puck, she resembled a shark always looking for chum in the water.

Taking a deep breath as he reached the final door of the lonely hallway he steeled his spine, taking in the drawn curtains that blocked the view into the office, he reminded himself what they always said on the Discovery channel. '_Predators can smell fear_.' Knocking once, he waited, when nothing happened, he knocked once more and, this time, checking the knob. Finding the door unlocked, he opened it with his typical Puckerman coolness. If there was one thing he knew well, it was to bullshit his way through any situation.

"Coach, you wanted to see me?" He asked to the back of the desk chair, the person sitting at the desk facing away from him. The chair turned slowly and he let out a surprised chuckle. "You are crazy."

Rachel Berry looked up at her boyfriend, smiling as he gave her an incredulous look.

"You had Brittany give me a message to come to Sylvester's office?"

Rachel got up from the chair, walked over to him and pulled him softly by his belt buckle, bringing him with her until she was perched on the edge of the desk with him in front of her. She murmured an affirmative as she continued to play with his belt, her fingers running over the butter-soft leather material.

Puck looked around the office before taking in his girlfriend, the top of her glossy dark brown hair, the way she looked up at him from under her eyelash, her chocolate eyes had him swallowing hard as they matched the sinful smile on her full lips and had him hard in an instant under his jeans. "Here, Baby? Are you sure?"

"It is on the list," she answered, her already short skirt riding up as she parted her thighs to let him stand between them. Raising her hands, she intertwined them with his, pulling him closer till she could wrap her legs around his waist, rocking into him, she could feel him rock-hard through her panties and his jeans.

"Sylvester will kill us if we get caught."

Rachel nodded smiling. "Which is why it's a good thing that coach Sylvester is at some cheerleader scouting thing. I think she's trying to bring in a ringer since Quinn's off the team, which by the way is not very sportsman-like."

Puck rolled his eyes but grinned at her, not bothering to ask how she knew the older woman's schedule, just glad for the fact that his woman was anal enough to keep track of things like this.

"So green lights are go?"

Laughing breathlessly as she continued rubbing herself against the hard ridges of his zipper, making sure the little metal teeth hit the right spots. "If you don't get a move on, Puckerman, I might finish without you." Teasingly, she raised her arms to circle them around his neck, playing with the short hair of his nape. "Unless you're scared."

Chuckling lowly he gave her a heated look, grinning widely when a particular hard push of his hips left her gasping. "I'm going to fuck you into the table, Rach, and by the time we're done, we're going to have to peel you off it."

Rachel remained silent, feeling the heat that started at her belly starting to spread, leaving her wet and needy. She watched Puck un-loop his belt and raised his t-shirt over his head revealing a toned and bronzed chest that she was addicted to; she did the same with her top. Moving everything along, she lifted her lower half when Puck reached under her skirt to remove her underwear, her own hands working the button and zipper of his jeans, lowering it carefully over his erection before sinking her hands into his boxers. Finding him as ready as she was, she gave a sigh of appreciation; he was hard like steel and yet his skin baby soft. Tucking him out of his confines, she gripped him in both hands, running her thumb over the tip of his shaft, spreading his fluid around before bringing her hand to her mouth. Grinning as she watched him track her every move, eyes hooded and hands clenching her thighs when she sucked her finger tasting him.

"Tease," He whispered; his tone hoarse and thick. Not allowing her to answer back with that smart mouth of hers, he covered it with his own. Lips slanted over lips, his tongue plunging deep, dueling with hers while his hand pulled her legs farther apart. With skilled fingers he touched her, groaning into her mouth when he found her soaked. He rolled her clit, pinching it lightly, making her pull her lips back from his to gasp for much needed air.

Rachel threw her head back, her hands holding on to Puck's arms to anchor her to anything that would keep her from melting into the floor as he touched her, lighting her up, liquid heat spreading like a forest fire, leaving her needy. She could feel herself start to clench and unclench, desperately needing to be filled. Puck seemed to read her mind, knowing her body better than she even knew it, pushed two fingers deep inside, pulling back and pushing in once again, his fingers stretching her, caressing her with the few strokes of his thumb, grazing her swollen clit. Only when she was half sobbing from the delicious agony did he remove his hand and replaced it with his hard length. Thrusting deep and to the hilt, she could only breathe a soft 'oh', her body taking over, bucking against his as he picked up her legs and wrapped them high around his waist.

"Play with yourself." He growled out through clenched teeth, groaning when she followed his command and played with her breast, pulling on the tightly puckered nipples. Feeling the way her silky walls tightened around him, he drove himself into her, harder and deeper with a few more thrusts, his finger seeking her small nub once more, this time pushing her over the edge and with one final stroke he stilled, buried deep and came.

Silent for a moment, he rested his head on her shoulder, feeling his heart rate slowly come back to a normal pace. He turned his head a bit, catching one of her puffy pink nipples in his mouth, suckling her softly, before letting her go and raising his gaze to hers, smiling arrogantly when she gave him a dazed smile. "So, am I going to have to peel you off the table or what?"

Rolling her eyes when he laughed, Rachel pushed him off her, standing on rubbery legs and quickly started fixing herself while he did the same. Wiping any evidence of what they had done, almost ready and about to get away with it when her cell phone chirped, signaling a text message, scrolling through it she paled when she read what it said.

"What is it?" Puck asked, watching as his girlfriend turned white and jumped into frenzy. Babbling a mile a minute, he only caught a few words but they were enough. Coach Sylvester was on her way.

Pushing him out the door, she rushed to say she'd take care of it before slamming the door in his face, with her still inside the room. Feeling that his girl had finally lost her mind completely but knowing better then to question her, he made his way out of enemy lines before anyone saw him.

Making his way to the cafeteria Puck didn't hear from Rachel until almost the end of the period when Brittany once again walked over to him to relay another message, this time the blonde didn't look her typical air-heady way. She looked devious and if the smirk on her lips was anything to go by she knew something he didn't. Still he followed her instructions and went to the girls' bathroom sticking his head inside to make sure no one else was there as he called out. "Rach?"

"In here."

Puck lifted a thick eyebrow as he walked inside, hiding in a stall but he could hear the pout and nervousness in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"No!" She exclaimed through the door. "I sold my soul to the devil."

"Huh?"

She let out an annoyed sound and he knew she was mentally calling him an idiot.

"I'll just have to look at this as an acting exercise, _when _I'm on Broadway I won't be expected to just sing." She continued not bothering to open the door.

"Babe, what the hell are you talking about? I'm lost."

"Like you aren't always," she shot back, snippy.

"Well, more than fucking usual," he answered. "What happened?

"I had to think of something, the room smelled like sex, I couldn't let Coach Sylvester come in you know," She rambled, unlatching the door and slowly opened it. "It was the only thing I could think of. How was I to know she'd take it seriously, I figured she's laugh, mock me and that's it. Noah say something…Stop staring!"

But he couldn't, because he had been right. She did rock the skirt better than any of the others. His girl stood before him hands on hips, frown on her face and completely decked out in school colors, red and white. A cheerio, a cheerleader. Un-sticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth, he gave her a leer and said the first thing that came to mind.

"So, you fucked on her table and she makes you a cheerleader?"

Narrowing her eyes, she huffed. "Don't be crude."

Puck laughed at her prim tone. "You saying that with the same mouth you use to suck my…"

"Shut up!" She yelled, cutting him off.

"I'm just saying." He grinned as she just glared at him. He made his way to her, placing his hands on her shoulder, kneading the flesh underneath them until he felt her loosen up. "You look hot, Baby."

"Figured you would say that," she murmured sourly. "You have a thing for a cheerleader?"

"No," He answered using a finger under her chin to lift her gaze. "I have a thing for you; the outfit is just a bonus. Wanna tell me how it happened?"

Sighing she went on to explain that the text she'd received had been from Brittany, telling her Sue was back in the building and when the teacher had arrived at her door she had been waiting. Latching on to the first excuse she could think of to keep her from entering the room, Rachel had proposed she try out for them and that if the coach didn't like what she saw, she could use her as a personal slave to the Cheerios.

Standing in the middle of the gym with the older woman sneering at her, Rachel had called on her years of dance, gymnastics and competitive streak to deliver an amazing performance. And then the unthinkable had happened, instead of dismissing her, the coach had asked for her size and given her a uniform, barking out when practices where. "And now I'm one of them!"

Puck who had been smiling since she started re-telling her story grinned even wider at her disgusted tone. She might not like what was happening but to him this was fodder for the spank bank.

"You know you don't have to look so damn happy, Noah."

"Happy, Baby? I'm ecstatic, I can't wait to rip off that uniform." He answered, kissing the side of her neck, while his fingers tickled at her ribs until she laughed. Her foul mood replaced with a far more playful one.

"Wait a minute. You had Brittany as look out? She knows what we're up to?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not exactly, she knows we're fooling around but she doesn't know about the list."

"How does she know anything?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, we got to talking the other day," Rachel answered looking into his eyes innocently, holding his gaze she delivered the punch line. "She asked me if I wanted to have a threesome with her and Santana."

Startled, Puck stared with wide eyes as Rachel smiled from ear to ear as she started to leave the bathroom.

Well, fuck. His girl was not only wearing a cheerleader's uniform but also talked about getting it on with two other hot cheerleaders. That pretty much guaranteed a hard-on until graduation.

**~*~*~*~**

**Review, it gives me a happy!!**


	6. Chapter 6 Touchdown

A/N: Sorry I've taken so long guys, still love me? As always thanks to my fabu beta. And I don't own Glee, Puck or Rachel, I just play with them.

Chapter 6. Touchdown

Noah Puckerman sat dejectedly on the team bench at the fifty-yard line glaring out at the empty field; the shower he had just taken had done nothing to alleviate his mood. A night that had started with such promise had once again ended with a crushing defeat he was all too familiar with. Would it really kill their team to win a game once in a while that didn't have Beyonce in the background or Kurt saving their asses?

"Noah?" A soft tentative voice with an even softer hand caressing the back of his neck asked. Reaching back for it with his own he held her hand to his lips as Rachel walked around and sat next to him.

"Hi, Baby," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her in closer, feeling the tension he'd been carrying since the final whistle was blown slowly start to lift as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her pretty face rubbing against his neck as she lightly peppered the honey-colored skin with soft lingering kisses.

"I'm sorry you guys lost." She murmured and he sighed as her warm voice soothed over his irritation and failure like a balm.

"Hmm… Me, too, Babe," he answered when she looked up at him. "Me, too."

Flashing her mega-Berry smile she nudged his side. "At least you can say you're responsible for the goal of the night."

"Touchdown, Rach," Puck replied, amusement lining his voice as he rolled his eyes. "I scored a touchdown."

"Okay, that," Rachel said, rolling her own eyes. "Whatever."

"I thought you worked on football terms with the banger sisters before the game?"

"Santana and Brittany were too busy making out to explain the terminology in detail, I got the basics down. Besides, I am a cheerleader under duress… everyone should just be happy that I showed up at all and in the uniform."

"You know I am," Puck answered, giving her a lecherous grin as he checked her out. "And not that I'm complaining but I'm surprised you are still in it."

"Well," Rachel drew out, matching his smile with one of her own as she moved onto his lap, giving him a clear view of her legs as she straddled him. "I knew you'd be upset and I wanted to cheer you up."

"How very kind of you," Puck joked, caressing the smoothness of her thighs, a warm puff of air stuttered passed his lips when Rachel started to rock softly against him. That stuttered breath turned into a harsh moan as her movement pushed her center against his hardness. Mouths met in a languid kiss, lips against lips, tongues danced with each other in a familiar rhythm known only to them. Rachel placed her small hand over his, lifting it to her mouth and placed an open kiss at the center of his palm and then each of his fingertips before slowly moving the hand under her skirt while Puck stared at her. She smiled when his eyes widened as his hand reached her center.

"Please, just tell me that while you were cheering you had underwear on." Rachel giggled at his expression and nodded. "Thank god! I wasn't looking forward to beating up the male population of McKinley High on the chance they saw what's under your skirt."

Leaning in she whispered into Puck's ear that he was the only one who got to see any of her.

"Damn straight," he responded as he petted her, parting her slit softly, a sound of approval working its way from deep in his chest at the wetness he found between her thighs. Stroking her clit with his thumb, he watched as Rachel brought her own hands to her breasts, molding the flesh over her cheerleader top. It was torture to take his time touching her and watching as she touched herself when every instinct in him was telling him to open his jeans and take what he wanted: to push inside her and get lost in the heat that was seeping into his fingers. Still, he held off and teased her opening with his fingers, spreading her arousal, dipping in shallow strokes.

Rachel tipped her head back, lost in Puck's touch; she could feel heat and pressure start to coil in her stomach as he touched something deep inside that had her pushing her hips harder and faster, anything to help the ache that was burning her up from the inside out. Not being able to take much more, Rachel moved off Puck and sank to her knees in front of him before he even realized that his hand were no longer on her, in her, and worked at his fly.

Pushing the button off its hoop, lowering the zipper carefully as his erection pressed against it and her hands, all the while staring into his eyes that had long before clouded over with want. His lips shiny from the swipe of his tongue, his mouth slightly open as he breathed hard once she got him out of his confinement and worked him with her hands. Running her palm over the head, she used his pre-cum to ease the slide of her hands as she stroke up and down, up and down, twisting in different direction and every once in awhile causing him to buck his hip, seeking more from her. Keeping his gaze, she lowered her mouth to his cock, her tongue peeking out to sweep up the pearl of liquid at his tip. Steadily she took more of him in her mouth, her tongue pressing under his shaft and seeking his slit, she bobbed up and down, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked hard and as he shout out a profanity, she chuckled. The vibrations from her laugh cause Puck moan almost pitifully.

"Baby, please, please, please, you're killing me here," Puck begged, beginning to see spots in front of him. He pulled on her arms, dragging Rachel back up to him on his lap and pushed his tongue deep into her mouth. This time the kiss was anything but slow; it was rough and forceful as the pleasure they had both been feeling borderline pain from its strength. Wrapping his hand around her long, thick hair he tipped her head back, giving him access to her neck. He could feel her hands still working him between them and moving to line him up to her entrance. With one hurried thrust downward, Rachel impaled herself on him; she sat down fully on his shaft feeling him pulse inside her. Rachel bit her lip and closed her eyes as she started to rotate her hip, not lifting herself more than an inch, loving the feeling of Puck encased inside her.

A few minutes passed, both were silent and still before Puck started to move, slow at first and then faster. His thrusts harder and sharper as she met each and every one of them with her own; the sound of their flesh slapping together echoed loudly on the quiet and empty field as did his name from her lips as she came, the force of it crashing into her like waves, leaving her dizzy. Just as she came down, she felt him going over the edge himself, his face pressed tightly in her neck as he held her close. And just like that, the mood changed. The frenzy need gone, replaced with calm and tenderness as Puck kissed her neck and behind her ear, her cheek, her forehead and finally resting his lips on hers.

"Cheered up?" she whispered, the words passing from her mouth to his.

"Hmm, defiantly," he answered, laughing lovingly at her. "See, you were born to cheer."

Rachel rolled her eyes, amused at his teasing and he laughed once more, kissing her again.

"Just remember, Baby, it's just a game. It doesn't make who you are," Rachel took his face in her palms and made sure he looked at her as she spoke. "And who you are, Noah, is amazing."

"Thank you, Baby," he said sincerely.

"You're welcome," she responded standing up, grimacing a little. "Now I need a shower."

Standing up himself, Puck tucked himself back into his jeans. "The boys' locker room is still open and empty."

Walking a few steps away from him she flashed him a smile. "Round two?"

He watched her walk ahead of him, every once in awhile spinning around and he smiled to himself. He really did love his crazy girl.


	7. Chapter 7 Dent Resistant

A/N: As always don't own them. I want to thank everyone that has put this on alert and who has reviewed, etc, you guys make my day, so thanks! Thanks to my beta for being awesome.

Chapter 7. Dent-Resistant

Rachel stood by her boyfriend's locker, watching as the last students gathered their things, getting ready to leave for the day while she waited for Puck to finish up his practice. The few people that still mingled about nod at her, some even smiled as they acknowledged her. It still amazed her that in a few short months, she had gone from social outcast−a target for mockery to anyone−to someone who at the very least, people didn't run away from. And she knew that while a part of it was her doing, a lot of it had to do with Puck. Being the girlfriend of one of the hottest and more intimidating guys in school helped, but more than that, it was the confidence that Puck helped her achieve: a real confidence unlike the one she had worn before as a protective shield, one that allowed her to temper her somewhat manic intensity and gave her a chance to be just a girl enjoying what girls her age should enjoy. Her passion and drive were still intact, only now, mixed in was a calmness and joy that hadn't been present before and she knew that came from Puck.

She smiled as she watched the doors of the boy's locker room down the hall opened and the man she was thinking about come out with his friends, her smile expanded as his eyes found her and his lips stretched into an easy smile. Walking ahead from his teammates, he reached her first.

"Hey, Babe." He greeted while she remained silent taking him in, his shaved head glistening from the shower he had just taken, his white long-sleeve shirt rolled up to his elbows, a stark contrast on his tanned skin, snug jeans that cupped him in all the right place and made the entire female population at McKinley High drool. He was hers. More than that, he loved her, neither said it often but it was the one thing that she knew was true. Not bothering with a verbal greeting as he stood before her, Rachel went to her tippy-toes, her arms twisting around his neck as she reached his mouth with hers. His hands spreading over her back as he lifted her to him. His mouth took control of the kiss as it opened hers, his tongue seeking the hottest corners of her mouth. She clung to him still as he broke the kiss, the catcalls of their friends breaking through the haze the kiss had created around her head, turning her head slightly she watched as Mike, Matt and Finn reached and passed them, laughing and joking as they called out to them to have fun.

The slight flush on her face intensified as she looked back at her boyfriend, his smile wider than before, delight dancing in his hazel eyes.

"That's one hell of a hello, Rach." The laugher tinting his voice.

"I'm happy, Noah."

"Me, too, Babe."

She shook her head at his response. "No, Noah, I'm _really happy," _She said earnestly, the amusement leaving from his face, he placed her on solid ground again, his large hands on the tiny waist; he pushed her backward until her back was pressed onto his locker. He reached her chin, tilting her head so his eyes locked with hers as he leaned down, his forehead against hers.

"Me, too, Babe." He repeated, this time his tone matching hers. He leaned in and placed a small kiss just below her ear and whispered three small words.

She smiled brightly even as her eyes misted and as he pulled back again to see her face, she once again reached up. This time the kiss started out slow, and with no one around, there wasn't a care in the world. She took her time as her tongue traced the lines of his mouth, her teeth taking his plump bottom lip. His hands were in her hair, clenching the silky strands between his fingers. Her small hands had gone a different route completely and headed for his belt, slowly and calmly, a complete opposite of what was starting inside; she worked his belt through its latch, continuing she passed his jean button out of its hole. Her own heart beat and the drag of his zipper were the only sounds she heard as he continued kissing her and her hand sank into his boxers. Her grip on him, her warm hand moving up and down as she stroked his cock caused him to break apart from her, a groan passing his lip.

"Baby...ah." He choked out as her thumb circled his weeping tip, his eyes wild as they found hers once more; they got darker as he took in her expression and as she pulled him out of his confinements, he reached down, his hands going to the back of her smooth thighs and lifting her. Her long leg circling his hips as one hand griped her wrists, lifting her arms above her head while the other hand found its way between her thighs, pulling her flimsy panties to the side, he felt her wet and ready. His rough fingers stroked her−playing, pulling, twisting her silky pearl−making her legs tighten around him, pulling even closer.

She let out a broken sob when he brushed his hardness against her soft wet folds. Lining himself up to her, Puck let go of himself and reached for her hand; his fingers intertwined with hers, still holding them above their heads, pressed against the cool surface of the locker as he plunged into her. It was rough and out of control as they fucked, words of love might have started this little session but right now, it was about fucking. She felt every inch of his cock, as he thrust into her, every ridge as their hips snapped toward each other. Dazed as his pelvic bone crushed against her clit, making her soar higher and not sure if the spots dancing in front of her eyes were from what he was making her feel or from her as she threw her head back, connecting with metal.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized she'll have a bump later. That maybe they were being too loud, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was him inside her, in and out, in and out, his hands griping her safely as she squeezed them, his hot and wet mouth at her collarbone, his teeth sinking into her skin. And as she started to break apart in his arms, her body created a death grip on his. It was so hot, she wondered if her front was going to merge with his, while her back fused with the locker.

He groaned into her skin as he reached his own end. They stay connected for a moment before he lifted his head to look at her. His expression raw and exposed for her to see and she answered to what he whispered earlier.

_I love you, too._


	8. Chapter 8 New Dance Routine

A/N: So this is the end, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed favorite and so on. A special thanks to my beta who is so great and encouraging. Hope you guys like it.

Chapter 8. New Dance Routine

"Step…step…step, Finn, watch your turn!"

"Ouch!" Rachel mumbled as her gigantic dancing partner stepped on her toes for the third time in the last half hour.

"Okay guys, again, from the top."

"Mr. Shue," Rachel interrupted the preppy Spanish teacher in her diva tone. "I'd like to save my feet from further torture, can we stop?" Turning to face Finn, she gave him a small smile. "No offense, Finn."

The quarterback flashed a sheepish smile in her direction, apologizing for her feet and turned to Mr. Schuester echoing Rachel's request.

Seeing the fatigue on his students' faces, the curly-haired teacher conceded, calling it a day as he started to collect his things.

Rachel let out a relieved sigh as she sat down on the edge of the stage watching as her fellow Glee friends started to leave. Her sigh turned into a low moan of appreciation as her boyfriend sat behind her, cradling her between his open legs, his strong hands going to her shoulders to work out the tension a less-than-perfect practice left her with.

"You are a god." She groaned as he found the perfect spot on her neck to work on.

She smiled as she felt the vibrations of Puck's low chuckle rather than hearing it; what she did hear was his smug 'I know' as he pressed his mouth close to her ear, causing her to roll her eyes but smiled wider. She opened her mouth to shot back a respond but the smart-ass comment died on her lips as she realized that some of their friends where still around.

She watched as Brittney and Kurt walked away giggling to each other and as Finn helped a much rounder Quinn down the rows of chairs, she smiled as the tall football player handled the pretty blonde with care, at least, he wasn't stepping on Quinn's toes. Her smile became softer as she watched Finn placed his hand at the small of Quinn's back and the girl in question looked up to give Finn a bright smile which he returned.

"Earth to Berry," Puck whispered against her temple.

Turning her head to the side, she found Puck looking at her with a smile of his own, bright and beautiful and directed at her; she found her eyes misting over at the thought that it was directed only at her. Somehow, he seemed to understand her sudden sentimentality and instead of questioning it, he simply kissed her, softly and lightly. The innocence of the kiss, however, was contradicted by Puck's hands. Gone from her shoulder, they slid down her arms and over her chest, playing with the small pearl buttons of her crushed-rose silk top.

Opening one, two, three, four buttons, he slipped his hand inside, his fingers finding her nipples already hard with anticipation. She moaned keenly against his lips as he gave her a slight pull. His other hand went lower and her breath halted as his hand pulled her already short skirt high on her legs, slipping between her warm thighs.

It was Puck's turn to moan as he felt the panel of her silky panties already wet for him; pushing her underwear to the side, he let his fingers glide over her heated flesh, kissing her harder as he found her clit and worked it with his hand. He pulled back enough to watch the way her face changed as he pressed his middle finger to her opening and sliding it in slowly and deliberately to his second knuckle. He smiled when he curled his finger upward in a 'come hither' gesture causing Rachel to throw her head back against his shoulder, lost in the sensation. She rocked back and forth into his hand desperately, begging silently for more.

Having teased her enough, Puck gave his girl what she needed and sank a second finger inside her, pumping them faster and harder, his thumb running over her clit until she started to shake in his arms; giving her one final push of his fingers, he felt as she broke apart, her face hiding in his neck as she rode her orgasm out, her warm breath coming out in puffs against his skin. He gave her a moment to breathe, his fingers still inside her, feeling her tight walls clenching sporadically.

After a few minutes, she lifted her head and looked up at him, finding him smiling smugly down at her, his smile turning into a wider smirk when she gasped as he removed his fingers from her still-sensitive flesh.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she caught his hand in hers, bringing it slowly to her lips. She watched as he tracked her every move, the way she opened her mouth and let her tongue come out to meet the tip of his index and middle finger before gradually sucking the fingers into her mouth. It was her turn to be smug as his eyes clouded over at her actions, and the way he pressed his lower half against her backside, she could feel him through his jeans more than ready.

"You're killing me, Babe." He said to her as she let his hand go and turned on her knees, now straddling his legs, his tone coarse as she pressed hard against him. She ignored him and simply pushed on his shoulders until he was lying on the stage with her over him.

She smiled as she leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips while her hands went to his belt, undoing the strap, freeing his shirt, her small warm hands moving underneath it. Her fingers danced over his abs, she laughed quietly as she ran her nails over his skin causing his muscles to clench and unclench under her hands. She could feel him twitch between her legs, the confinement of his jeans making him groan; palming her bottom roughly, he brought her down harder against where he needed her most. Taking pity, Rachel started to move, rocking into him as the hard ridge of his fly sent a chill down her spine when it rubbed against her clit. They continued moving harder and harder, opting for dry humping rather than wasting time with removing their clothes. So caught up in the waves of pleasure, they didn't hear the door to the auditorium open once more. They did, however, hear the scream that followed the door.

"OH MY GOD!"

The pair stopped mid-thrust, Rachel looked down at Puck, his eyes just as wide as she was sure hers were. Sitting up, she pulled Puck to sit up himself. Her back was to the intruder saving her from having to face him, but Puck's whispered 'Shit' told her it was bad. Taking a deep breath she turned her head to the side, taking in the person a few feet away from where she sat straddling her boyfriend, both of them half-dressed and Puck's hands still on her ass.

A hysterical chuckle worked its way out of her throat as she took in her teacher's shocked and uncomfortable stare….Mr. Schuester.

One week later…

Noah Puckerman was bored, bored out of his mind as he shifted in the same seat he has sat in for the last week since 'The Incident', not to be confused with 'The Situation'. He rolled his eyes at this his own drifting thoughts; he really needed to stop Rachel from making him watch the _Jersey Shore_. Ever since the incident in the auditorium, he was forced to spend his afternoons in after school detention.

Mr. Schuester let them off easy, something that probably had to do with the fact that when he found them, they had really only been making out heavily instead of getting it on. Puck had a feeling that if the Spanish teacher knew what they had been up to the last few weeks all over the school including once in said teacher's desk, the punishment would have been very different. He looked over at his partner-in-crime a few desks over writing in her notebook. She didn't have the permanent blush she had been sporting the last few days but started being able to hold eye contact with their teacher once again. Puck continued to watch her as the minutes passed by until finally the teacher in front of them started collecting their things, signaling that their imprisonment was over for the day. He watched as his fellow deviants ran for the door until all that were left was him and Rachel. He got up and walked over to her desk where she was putting away everything but the sheet of paper she had been writing on. She handed it over to him without a word and started to walk out.

Puck looked down at the sheet in his hand, reading over his girlfriend's pretty hand writing: _Movie Theater, park, public pool, restaurant…._

Looking up, Puck found Rachel grinning at him from the doorway with a look of challenge on her face.

"Well…." She let the question linger as he walked up to her, standing before her, he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss, a complete opposite from the adrenaline pumping inside him.

"Crazy girl." He whispered, his smile taking any sting from the words. "You're on."

Laughing, she took his hand in hers and walked out together. He watched as she laughed and smiled as she talked. Dating Rachel Berry wasn't the easiest thing in the world but it did come with its perks, like her crazy beautiful, horny mind that mirrored his own and he fell in love with her more for it.

THE END


End file.
